Question: It takes Mary 30 minutes to walk uphill 1 km from her home to school, but it takes her only 10 minutes to walk from school to home along the same route. What is her average speed, in km/hr, for the round trip?
Answer: Mary walks a total of 2 km in 40 minutes. Because 40 minutes is 2/3  hr, her average speed, in km/hr, is  $\dfrac{2\text{ km}}{2/3\text{ hr}} = \boxed{3}\text{ km/hr}.$